


Daddy???       DO I LOOK LIKE?!-

by Lemon_Delivery, Widowlover1211



Series: Hannigram [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe OOC, Parent!AU, Will has a kid, alternative universe, rochellas mom isn’t around anymore, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Will has a daughter.her name is Rochella.She somehow ends up and Hannibal’s office at 2am.





	1. How’d she get here?

**Author's Note:**

> I got her name from a website don’t be mad. there is gonna be a 2nd chapter little bit longer where will comes to pick up Rochella from hanns house and explain why he kept her secret.   
maybe some story on Rochellas mom. And why rochella is there.   
And yes her mom will most likely be a oc. if the two chapters do well I’ll write more one shots of the parent au.

A loud knock ripped through the silence. Hannibal jumped at the sound as he turned to look at the clock on the wall. He had stayed up late working on a new piece of art and getting lost in it all. Time flies when you’re having fun right?   
Right.   
It was around 2:15am. Who in god's name is knocking on Hannibal’s door. His office door nonetheless especially at 2:15am. Maybe it was a patient needing to come over now rather than waiting.   
He signed and walked over to his door swinging it open. And there stood the smallest girl he’s ever seen. She had curly dark brown hair, blue eyes and a small amount of freckles dotted across her face. Her hair was pulled into two ponytails pulled to the back of her head with yellow hair ties holding them. A pink rain coat sat on petite shoulders with yellow rain boots that go up to her knees and black pants.   
“Are you my dads boyfriend?”  
Hannibal was flabbergasted.   
He stuttered not sure how to answer.   
“Is it raining outside little girl?”  
“No but it was raining over by daddy’s house.”  
“How old are you?”  
“6.”  
“Do you know your daddy’s phone number or your address?”  
“No, but my daddy’s name is Will.”  
“Ah well you’re welcome to stay here until your daddy comes to get you.”  
“Ok.”  
Hannibal walked out of the way of the little girl and she walked into his office. She took a seat in his chair where he sits and talks to patients. Hannibal thought to himself about how this couldn’t be Will Graham’s child how, if Will did have a kid why didn’t he tell him about her. He was a little disappointed in him and hoped when he came to pick her up he’d explain.   
“What’s your name?”  
“Rochella.”  
“Pardon?”  
“Daddy says it means Little Rock or something.”  
“Your daddy gave you an odd name.”  
“I know.”  
Hannibal chuckles and walks to the other chair and sits across from her. She smiles show a gap tooth smile as her eyes crinkle upwards.   
“How did you get here?”  
“I took daddy’s wallet and then I was in a car and I remembered this place from daddy pointing it out to me so I asked to stop here.”  
“Does your daddy know you're here.”  
“No.”  
Oh good.   
“Will he know to come here?”  
“Probably I left a note that says I went to his boyfriend's house.”  
“Is your daddy’s full name Will Graham by chance.”   
“Yep.”


	2. That’s why she’s here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally shows up at Hannibal’s house to get Rochella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the 2nd chapter sorry it’s late I planned to post it a day after the first bit I’m lazy. But if y’all want more rochella will and Hannibal dynamic let me know or something idk.   
Sorry the chapters are short I felt as if short ones would be better but there’ll be more with here and they’ll be longer chapters.

Another loud knock rips through the silence making Rochella and Hannibal jump. Rochella had since moved to Hannibal’s desk during the hour she had been there and was colouring on a giant piece of paper Hannibal gave her. Already at the door when more knocking started Hannibal opened it and there stood the Will Graham.   
He looked a little disheveled; hair a mess, black sweatpants tucked into boots that were lazily tied, and a black T-shirt that was inside out and backwards that was underneath a grey jacket that was halfway down his left shoulder. He wasn’t breathing normally but like he just ran up 3 flights of stairs and was slightly hunched over.   
“She’s sitting at my desk.”  
Will pushes past Hannibal and walks over to his desk where Rochella doesn’t dare to look up from her drawing.   
“What are you doing here.”  
“Your boyfriend gave me some paper to draw on.”  
“I see, how about we go home and stop bothering him.”  
Rochella looks up from her paper and Will tilts his face down so he can see her overtop his glasses.   
“Why didn’t you tell Hannibal?”  
Will stands up straight at this and stutters our a half assed answer and puts his left hand on his forehead. He turns to look at Hannibal who was now about 4 steps from him, his hands were being his back and he had that damn smirk on his face.   
“I was planning on it I just didn’t know how to tell you.”  
Will turned fully to Hannibal and it looked as his eyes watered.   
“Will I wasn’t expecting you to but a heads up would have been nice.”  
He then walks over to Will and pulled him into a hug and he lets the waterworks flow. Hannibal’s arms were around Wills upper back and Wills were around Hannibal’s waist.   
“It’s so hard being a single father Hann, after Morgan left and told me where to find Rochella it’s been hell since then.”   
“Why did Morgan leave?”  
“She said when she had Rochella that she was ready to be a mom with me and raise her but after 2 years she left her at her parents house and told them I’d be Rochellas legal guardian.”  
“I’ve been doing this for 4 year hann and it’s hell, I thought she was dead and when I found her note I basically ran here.”   
Hannibal pulls Will away from him and uses his sleeve to wipe Wills tears.   
“I’ll be your Morgan then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh when Hannibal says he’ll be wills Morgan he’s referring to being rochellas “mom” so he’ll be the other parent that Will needs.


End file.
